Golden Eyes
by i.write.fanfics
Summary: What if Carlisle had a daughter biologically-Bella. Many years ago, when he turned into a vampire, he left them because he was afraid that he will be tempted by the scent of their blood. When he comes back after a few years, his heart was broken by the news that his wife had died and his daughter was missing and presumed to be dead. She's not.


I know I know I know. I suck :D

Yay me.

And yes, this is a waste of your time.

But what the hell, as you are reading this anyway, Here's the thing.

For the nth time,

**_Thank you_** for reading this story. yadaayadayada.

I've decided to delete all chapters and _not_ delete this actual story, as the wonderful reviews give me inspiration on my uber bad days.

So yeah, Bye.

**But wait.**

As I am a brat and whiny 13 year old, I also am taking the time to advertise the edited version.

In case ( and I am not exactly begging you to, if, nope, _when _you hate my guts.*cough cough _*)

As I was saying.. In case you've decided to read the edited and in-progress one, or you're an innocent reader stumbling on this page and cursing at me for deleting the chapters, here's the link.

**http:/ www. fanfiction (dot) net /s/ 6863652 /1/ Golden_Eyes**

I promise it contains:

Better grammar (although some bits still aren't correct, but hey English ain't my first language, so sue me)

Longer chapters. (I know many people wanted me to do this, so I did. 26 chapters became 7. LOL.)

It's in-progress so I think you can bet this version will be finished.

I only wish for your thoughts/ revs. with this edited version, as I am spending my summer (yeah, gasp, it is summer in the Philippines)

on editing and working my butt off for this story. ( I know, I am a b*tch. But hell, I know some authors are a lot worse in writing than me, but I seem to get all the flamers. Is this just my luck?)

Also,

Is anyone looking for a _beta_? Cause I wanna try my hand on it :D

Yeah, and okay you can flame all you like from this note and my new edited one.

Like I said to ones that personally emailed me, I did over react. Anyway I've learned my lesson. I can't please everybody, but hey at least I please a lotta people :D

Thank you for the _116 reviews,_

_96 favorite stories_

**Story: ****Golden Eyes****, is on the favorites list of following users**

**Author **

**Date Added **

-SCREAMM

07-28-2010

Abdby23

03-26-2011

ace1014

08-29-2010

Aerianna Lupin

05-05-2010

albu

08-18-2010

Alice Uzumaki

01-28-2011

ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN

11-20-2010

.

07-09-2010

Bellaangel383

06-01-2010

Bookworm4lyf1

04-14-2011

Broadwaybabe22

09-26-2010

chaz21

06-06-2010

Chrisy Whitlock

04-06-2010

Clash969

03-17-2011

clashgrrl

06-17-2010

crazycaro7

06-26-2010

DanikaSnowVenusXavier

04-02-2010

Dawn63

02-13-2011

desvulalleb

06-24-2010

Devarios

04-21-2010

DiamondTeardrops94

06-17-2010

DreamOut

06-26-2010

earth-fairy2006

04-07-2010

edwardlover55

08-24-2010

Emmett will always be hotter

06-01-2010

emmettfan1

06-21-2010

eternally-unbalanced

05-07-2010

freddy-possum-teddy

04-17-2011

GirlWithTheBubbleGumSmile

02-18-2011

Goldencheetah

06-17-2010

gricelda22

06-17-2010

horselover949

04-03-2011

idi-schatzy

04-08-2010

Iiidog5

06-02-2010

JazzWhitlockLover

06-19-2010

jeno3434

03-08-2011

Jewels1988

09-07-2010

KaraVanZa

11-09-2010

katekate13

03-06-2011

Keira-Senju-Uchiha

05-22-2010

kittyloverkisser

02-22-2011

kvgamble

03-08-2011

lady9414

04-26-2010

lean238

04-02-2010

let's turn into vampires

05-21-2010

lexy1986

06-24-2010

Little Weasley Girl

04-05-2010

Liv007

06-24-2010

LoveTwilight500

04-16-2010

06-11-2010

Macklyn

04-10-2010

Mahlisya

04-02-2010

Meli2121

08-09-2010

molley1014

05-22-2010

monty09

04-02-2010

MRS. EMMETT MCmccarty

09-27-2010

Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife

04-08-2010

04-05-2010

MRSEDWARDCULLEN14

07-29-2010

mrslautner101

05-21-2010

muffinbucket

06-25-2010

Music of the Night 999

04-08-2010

newmoonlover21

05-21-2010

NickyWho

06-17-2010

NoMore Bye

05-22-2010

pepperlove

06-23-2010

PunkRose95

06-17-2010

Queen Of Fire13

04-27-2010

Rabbit84

04-10-2010

Sasibell

04-26-2010

ShawdowKissedPixie

08-12-2010

shellbob

06-01-2010

shilpa1983

02-25-2011

SomethinSurreal

06-19-2010

standing on the hellmouth16

04-26-2010

starlight luna

06-21-2010

sugardaze

03-19-2011

Sushilover20

09-11-2010

SWEETLYVAMPLOVER101

04-25-2010

sweettarty

09-15-2010

TeamCarlisleWhitlock

06-18-2010

Teig-Leah2010

09-09-2010

The Lovely Winter Queen

08-10-2010

Twilight-lover106

04-10-2011

Twilight-lover54321

04-06-2011

TwilightCrazy1995

04-05-2010

TwilighterForeverAndAlways

04-08-2010

twilightfreak913

04-05-2010

TwilightGurl24

06-17-2010

TwilightIsMyObsession180

05-23-2010

Vicki219

05-10-2010

xConversexAngelx

04-08-2010

xoxohiral

07-16-2010

XXIheartJERRYRIPXX

10-13-2010

xxMizzxPaigexx

05-22-2010

Xxxrosesakura090xxX

03-31-2010

20 author favorites, and 16 author alerts. 

* * *

** I am the owner of the account: pen-dancing-on-paper.**

**So thanks for the concern of those who warned me about someone copying my work. I _am_ copying my work. Guilty as charged.**

**Oh and I know it's against the rules to post a chapter that is purely author's note, but i hope they and you, understand, as this story should be deleted anyway but I chose not to. Oh well. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW, EVEN YOUR SWEET FLAME ON THE NEW I WON'T USE THIS ACCOUNT UNLESS I BECOME A BETA. **

reader: She had the nerve to ask me to leave a review after such a waste of time?

me: thank you for the wasted 3 minutes of your life. Hope your life sucks.

**Till next time my cupcakes.  
**

** Toodles!**

**~.fanfics OR pen-dancing-on-paper  
**


End file.
